Anchor
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Even the great Aaron Hotchner needs someone to keep him grounded
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Why am I doing this? I don't know. I blame my new found crush on actors Matthew Gray Gubbler (is that how you spell it?) amd Thomas Gibson. Anyway, this is a story that is gonna have to run on suggestions from you guys since this was one of the trickiest pairing I have worked with. Also, can anyone tell me how old Hotch is give or take. I don't want to make him too old that its creepy in this story. Enjoy**

Hotch had no idea why he was still doing this. He took a deep breath as he tightened his grip around the waist of the girl that was in college. There were no plans for a romance here, just a simple friendship. And then Haley left...

Shaking his head, Hotch closed his eyes and buried his face into the gorgeous dark blue hair that always had a hint of lavender. His hand gripped the T-shirt that he gave her to wear earlier as if it was his anchor. And when Hotch admitted it, she was his anchor. Without her, Hotch would have gone crazy.

"You're thinking too loud," a sleepy voice that had a hint of an accent to it said.

Hotch couldn't help but chuckle, "If I'm thinking too loud, then what am I actually thinking?"  
She yawned while twisting her so her face was buried into his chest. She never opened her eyes, "You're still wondering why you're even sharing a bed with me."

Again, Hotch had to chuckle. Only when she was tired would she actually talk with such audacity, "I don't think you have to be a mindreader to know that much."  
Hands were found under the gray T-shirt Hotch was wearing. One placed over Hotch's heart. Hotch re-buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he decided to add something.

"You know, I was also thinking why you and I haven't done anything yet." she only groaned as a reply.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You don't have classes until this afternoon, correct?" Hotch asked as he straightened out his tie.

She just sat crossed legged on his bed, only in his shirt and her underwear. Her hair was slightly disheaveled and her eyes still showed sleepiness. Boy did Hotch love those eyes. Almost as much as the sleepy smile she was giving him.

"Yes, but sleep can come anytime. Spending time with you is rare." she spoke, causing Hotch to flinch.

"Well, I don't think you watching me get ready for work classifies as spending time together."

"Maybe so, but it can be if I can get you to take me back to my apartment for fresh clothes."

Hotch knew he walked into that one. He placed on his suit jacket and then walked over to her. The confidence she exumes only exists when she's tired, but even then Hotch had found a way to squish even that source. All it took was him gently stroking her soft, pale skin and then placing a light kiss on her forehead. Gone was the confidence, and in came the slight coloring of her cheeks. Her eyes- lavender and pupiless- avoided his and Hotch glanced down to see her hands fidgetting. Hotch wouldn't lie when he said that he enjoyed the confident side of her, but he enjoyed her bashful side even more.

"Nice try, but I know you have clothes hiding here," he nearly whispered and then left another light kiss on her cheek, "But I wouldn't mind taking you with me anyway to get a quick coffee before taking you back to your apartment for your books." He punctuated that with another light kiss, only to the bend between her jaw and neck, feeling her fidget beneath his hands and lips, "What, no witty retort."  
His reply was a pout before she got out of bed and head for his closet. Hotch couldn't help but laugh as he watched her grab some of those hidden clothes and then left the room, definitely to the bathroom. He just continued to gather his things and waited in the living room for her to come back, dressed in a Georgetown sweatshirt and jeans. A backpack was over her shoulders, but Hotch knew books weren't in there.

In the car, Hotch found himself catching glimpses at her and resisted the urge to reach out and hold her hand, "I should probably apologize for my lack of appearances," he said.

"D-Don't be," she said and Hotch caught her eyes looking at him, "I-It's your job."

Hotch couldn't help but smile a bit. It felt nice. To be in a relationship where a woman tried to understand his position. He still felt guilty as hell for not being around as much, but he loved his job; his team. The one thing Haley couldn't seem to understand.

She laid her head on Hotch's shoulder, her hand on his leg, "B-Besides, you being g-gone makes our together t-time a little more special."

"Nice to see you taking the positive route."

Hotch went through a Starbuck's drive-thru and ordered. Thankfully he left early enough, so he could take his time driving to her apartment near campus. Just as she was unbuckling her seatbelt, Hotch reached over and gripped her by the back of her neck. Before she could say anything, his mouth was against hers, molding and tasting. Didn't take long for her to be straddling him and her hair blanketing him. He was actually starting to get an addiction to the french vanilla coffee when she pulled away, a slight smirk on her swollen-lips.

"You have to go to work," she whispered and then left through the driver's door after giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and lips. Hotch had to resist the urge bang his head on the steering wheel before pulling out and heading to office.

**Author's Note: Hope you know how much effort I put into this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two, and to the one person who decided to favorite this, I'd like to say thank you. Also I forgot to the disclaimer on here, so I don't own Criminal Minds or Naruto. If I did then I would have gone on a date with Reid ^_^**

The next time Hotch saw Hinata was one late night after a really rough case. When he left the office, Hotch went straight to where Hailey and Jack were staying and asked to see him. Even his estranged wife knew something was eating away at him and agreed. He was quiet as he approached his sleeping son and just sat there for a good hour, running his fingers through Jack's dirty blonde hair. Before he left, Hotch placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Only curt nod was given to Hailey and then he drove to the student apartment Hinata was residing in.

Usually, Hotch would call her and ask to meet him outside. He had met her roommate once and was able to profile her as being a gossip who couldn't keep her mouth shut even if paid her. Hotch wasn't ashamed of this relationship with the girl, but they both respected their privacy and that would go out the door when it was spread across Georgtown's campus that a shy, twenty-one year old woman was seeing a man who more than ten years on her. Tonight, however, Hotch threw his caution to the wind and found himself knocking on her door. There was a chance Hinata wasn't awake or that her roommate would answer, but Hotch didn't care. As he waited, Hotch found his body slightly trembling and a headache was knocking on his door. Well, more like barging in.

"A-Aaron?" was what Hinata said, either sleepily or shyly, Hotch couldn't tell.

Hotch looked into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. She was dressed in a Georgetown T-shirt and pajama pants that had teddy bears printed on it. Hotch had to think she looked rather adorable.

"Sorry for bothering you this late," Hotch said, "I just got back and...and I had to see you."

The color in Hinata's cheeks were something Hotch found even more adorable and rather arousing. He mentally shook his head. Yes, they had made-out; yes, they had shared a bed; and yes, Hotch had even seen what was under her usually bulky clothes; but they hadn't gone beyond under the shirt action yet. It wasn't hard for Hotch to deduce that Hinata was still a virgin shortly after they had became friends. When they became more involved, Hotch made it very clear that that line was only to be crossed when she was 110% sure. At the moment, Hinata had admitted to being 85% sure.

"I-I see," Hinata said and then opened her door wider, "M-My roommate has g-gone out and I-I doubt she'll be back u-until tommorow night, so you c-can come in."

Hotch didn't argue as he followed Hinata to the rather spacious living room that had enough books on the coffee table to make him think that this was Reid's place. She apologized for the mess as she led Hotch to sit down on the couch and then asked if he wanted anything to drink. He only shook his head and just motioned for her to join him. Next thing he knew, Hotch found himself without his suit jacket and holding Hinata close to his chest as they just sat there.

"W-Was it really that hard?" she whispered while Hotch was tracing circles into her back.

"Yeah," was all he said and then he tightened his grip on her, "Before I came to see you, I went to see Jack."  
"Oh." her hand was placed over Hotch's heart.

"For an hour, I just sat by his side," Hotch went, the urge to cry coming on, "In my head, I was thinking about how much I was missing out in his life; and how much I wished things could be different." he felt Hinata grip his shirt.

He knew this topic was touchy for her. Shortly after this relationship took off to romantic, Hinata had asked if given the chance would he go back to Hailey. Hotch was honestly shocked by the out of nowhere question and even guilty as he answered while looking into this eyes that held the slightest bit of disappointment. Yes, if given the chance to have his family back, he would. Hinata only smiled, saying she already knew the answer and didn't hold it against Hotch, but Hotch knew it still hurt her, and the guilt still remained in him.

"Aaron," she said softly while looking up at him, "please don't blame yourself for this."  
Hotch had to resist the urge to let out snort. Instead he only arranged himself and Hinata, so they were face-to-face. A hand was still around her waist while the other threaded itself into her hair. He pulled her down for a tender kiss and then another.

"Look at me," he admitted afterwards while once again pulling her down so she was buried in the crook of his neck. Her breath tickling him, "I know this is hurting you. Me, talkng about having my old life back when I should be grateful that you were still there to give me a chance, to actually understand me. I'm basically treating you like a rebound girl."  
"Aaron..." Hinata breathed into his neck while something wet also joined in. Hotch only held her closer, "I-I won't lie, it does hurt; but i-it hurts more knowing that you d-don't care..."

She detangled herself and gave Hotch a sweet kiss herself. Tears were in the corners of her eyes and a sad smile on her face. Hotch touched her cheek, his thumb running over the red. So soft and warm.

"You didn't have to be friends with me, and you could have just pushed me aside when Hailey left," she went on placing her hand over his, "Instead you confided in me and then let me in."  
Hotch couldn't reply, only stare. He wasn't sure if this relationship was even right. The friendship he did value- she seemed to understand him better than his team sometimes. If he were to place her into the group, she could be the baby girl- Spencer would forever have the baby position, even if he was older. He would forever be happy that he had decided to talk to her one-on-one after the lecture at Georgetown.

"I won't regret letting you in," Hotch said and this time lowered her so he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead, "What I will regret is hurting you."

Hinata just laid on Hotch's chest, her ear against his heart. Hotch knew she could feel the nervousness and guilt in each beat that was coming faster and faster. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, tried not to think about it.

"You won't hurt me," Hinata said when he was in the throughs of sleep.

"We'll see," Hotch thought.

**Yeah, I'm getting better at writing emotion. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next installment. Thank you for those who fave/follow. It really means a lot since I know this and Two Minds are in a neck of the woods no one hardly visits. Please enjoy.**

Hotch woke up earlier than he wanted and called his team members to give them the day off. If he was still physically and emotionally exhausted then there was no doubt his team was still recovering. To be fair, Hotch had stepped out of one emotinal turnoil and stepped into another if he remembered last night correctly; so the needle had went way past empty. Also, Hotch believed he needed to be there for the girl still asleep on his chest.

Hinata had been crying. The tear streaks on her face and the dampness on Hotch's shirt told him that much, and as usual his guilt was hitting him; this time with a baseball bat. Last night he just pretty much told her that this relationship was going to crash into a ball of fire, and there was no stopping it; when in truth, Hotch didn't know that for sure.

She told him that it would have hurt more if she had found out he didn't care. How could it hurt more than being in a relationship with a man that wasn't even over his old one? Maybe because she knew there was a good chance a breakup would occur. Hotch could conclude that Hinata was possibly preparing herself for heartbreak.

The pain growing in Hotch's back told him that he should get up, but he ignored it. He remembered her words about how moments like these were even more precious because of his schedule, and he agreed. When Hotch was with Hailey, he made sure to leave SSA Aaaron Hotchner at the welcome mat and just become Aaron, father and husband. He wanted to cherish every moment he had with them, knowing the phone woul ring and he would once again become SSA Hotchner again. Haily thought those moments weren't enough, but Hinata thought they were.

Hotch sighed. Once again, he was allowing himself to grip things he knew he shouldn't. But how could he help himself. Hotch was actually starting to understand some of the lonely men who would complain to the bartenders about the love of their lives just leaving them. When he was honest with himself, he probably would have been if it wasn't for Hinata.

Lacing his free hand in Hinata's hair, Hotch allowed his eyes to once again close and thought back to the time he had met the girl in his arms. Georgetown, he was lecturing there. The lecture itself wasn't exactly anything special, if anything else it was a bit more boring. If Hotch allowed himself to remember, Hinata was in the middle section appearing uncomfortable. He even remembered Hinata appearing as though she wanted to raise her hand during the question section. After the lecture and Hotch had just stepped out to take a break. She had been not too far behind him.

"E-Excuse me?" she had first said and Hotch had first noted the accent, "C-Can I ask you some questions."  
Hotch raised an eyebrow but answered in the affirmative. The questions had turned into an a rather interesting chat in which Hotch had found out Hinata was an aspiring lawyer from a family of businessmen and polticians who were mostly back in her home country of Japan and had came to the lecture, so she could understand the possible people she would be seeing in courtrooms in the future. While they talked, Hotch could see her insecurities. The way she would play with her fingers, how she wouldn't maintain eye contact, and the obvious stammering. Even the way she dressed- a black sweatshirt and jeans- showed she was a very quiety, shy young woman. Something Hotch had to admit wasn't something to show if one was pursuing a career in law, so Hotch had explained that to her- mentioning his former career as a prosecuter- and offerred advice.

She was about to answer until Hotch had heard his phone ringing, revealing it to be J.J. They had a case. Seeing the disappointment in Hinata's face, Hotch explained the situation and even gave her one of his cards, telling her to call him whenever she had any questions. He hadn't received that call until a little more than week later- her reason being that he might have been on the case and didn't want to get in the way. Once again, the questions had turned into a nice conversation and ended only Jack had wanted Hotch to play with him. He still offerred Hinata the chance to call again before hanging up and found himself kind of happy at the prospect of having a friend outside of the BAU. Silly, yes, but Hotch couldn't help it.

"You're thinking too loud again," Hinata mumbled into his chest, bring Hotch out of memory and smile at the obvious confidence.

"Can you tell me what I'm thinkng," he says, holding her as close as he could.

"That you're going to try and make it up to me," she answered while gripping Hotch's shirt, "Why else are still here when you have work?"

"Good observation," Hotch sat up, bringing her with him. Hinata had looked up at him. She had definitely been crying told by the faint tear streaks and puffiness in her eyes. Feeling the guilt trying to come up, Hotch had brung his hand up and cupped her cheek before placing a kiss on her lips, passionate and warm, "I will be making it up to you, starting with a nice breakfast after I shower and change into fresh clothes."  
The confidence melted away under the color of scarlet in which Hotch responded by giving her another deep kiss, longer than the last and little more heated. When it had ended, Hinata had Hotch's shirt in a death grip while his hands were feeling the warm skin of her back

"You better shower," Hotch nearly growled, hesitantly pulling his hands back and turned away with his own face red.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata said before quickly getting off and disappearing further into her apartment.

Hotch laid there and groaned. That moment...That moment was something he had not expected. He wouldn't lie by saying he enjoyed it, but Hotch knew something was going to happen if he had kept looking into those hazy eyes. That something including throwing out the 110% boundry he had placed on himself. Running his hand over his face, Hotch tried to distract himself by concentrating on the stubble he needed to shave and then onto the restaurant he had planned on taking Hinata. It worked...for now.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you feel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anchor, Two Minds less popular younger brother ( yes brothers, what are you going to do about it), and understandably so. The pairing is way left field and what's going on can be set off for people. Still, I do love the plot and I love you all who are following the story. To be honest, I thought it wasn't going to get any following at all because if Two Minds is so far out in the woods then Anchor is another forest all together. Again thank you and enjoy.**

As Hotch walked into bullpen and on his way to his own office, everyone was eyeing him. He ignored the looks and just locked himself in his office to get started on paperwork. To be honest, Hotch felt, what was the word, content. Maybe it was because yesterday had been so wonderful. He had taken Hinata out to breakfast and the two decided to just go for a drive. Aaron had no idea where he was heading to, but he didn't mind. They talked about random things like family bloopers and the most embarassing incidents they have been apart of. Hotch knew his team would have paid to see him laugh as much as he did at that moment.

When Hotch and Hinata had came across a lake in what appeared to be nowhere, they decided to stop. Hotch sat near the shore and watched Hinata wade along the water in her bear feet and jeans rolled up. Her jeans were complimented by the light blue T-shirt and her hair tied in a loose braid. She had appeared so innocent, but beautiful at the same time. Even she had asked Hotch to join her, it was done in a slightly childish manner with her arms waving and tongue sticking out while also pouting when Hotch politely declined. She had even begged him to come join her, and after the fifth attempt, Hotch caved and found himself joining her. The water was cold, but clear. If he looked further out, he could see fish actually swimming. Hotch had been thinking about possibly bringing Jack out here for a fishing trip when he had felt a splash of cold water hit his face and turned to the culprit. Hinata's face was red, but her smile was genuine as well as mischevious. Hotch couldn't help but her his own before rolling up the sleeves of his button-up and splashing her back. Her squeal had to be the most adorable sound she ever made next to her laughter as the playful banter continued for what seemed like hours, but only lasted for thirty minutes. Afterwards, the two had decided to go back to shore and dry off. That was when Hotch realized she wasn't sitting as close as she usually would during these moments and knew she was either feeling the pain of last night or the heat of this moment. Hotch couldn't help but slight blush at that memory while also feeling guilt of last night's memory.

"I-I wish w-we had brought a p-picnic," she had said after a while. Hotch had to chuckle at that while ignoring the slight rumble in his stomach. He didn't ask if she wanted to leave and get a late lunch because he could she was happy and didn't want to leave just yet. That went out the door ten minutes later when Hotch had once more heard a rumble, but it wasn't from him. He again chuckled at her reddening face and then led her to the car and took the same route he came to get back into town.

"Next time we go, I'll make sure to bring a lunch," he said, which caused Hinata's face to redden.

Just as on the way there, the conversations were on random topics, this time Hinata bringing up her visits to Japan as a youth and the time she, her mother, and younger sister had attended a cherry blossom festival and she and her younger sister had both gotten sick on sweets. Hotch countered that with the story of the first time Jack had sweets and how he and Hailey had to run around the house trying to catch him for an hour. Hinata's laughter was genuine then, no sign of hurt from the fact that he had mentioned Hailey. Afterwards, Hotch had asked what she was in mood for and Hinata choose simple take-out. Hotch had went for the simple Chinese take-out this time and then headed back to his apartment. After the dinner had been eaten in silence- no more humor stories or even simple questions about each other's job or studies- and thrown away, Hotch decided to finally talk.

"Am I doing a good job," he asked.

"What?" Hinata asked, her expression screaming confused.

"I told you that I was going to make it up to you earlier," Hotch clarified, a hopeful smile on his face, "Am I doing a good job?"

"O-Oh," Hinata's face became red once more and she had looked to the carpet of his living room, "Y-Yes, you're doing a good job."

"Good," Hotch said as he walked up to her. He enjoyed the squeak she emitted when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her close to him, "Because I want to show you that although my behavior hasn't exactly shown it lately, I do care for you, and I do want what we have to last."

Hotch could tell her body was rigid, but he also felt her hand reach up and rest on his heart. Maybe it was her way of seeing what Hotch was saying was genuine, as if the beating of his heart held the ultimate truth.

"But I do ask that you be patient with me," he asked in a near whisper as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes, "As you're aware, I'm not over Hailey yet, but I'm getting there. And with honesty I can say that although I love her, I'm no longer in love with her. When I saw her last, we didn't even talk."

The hand over his heart gripped his shirt and Hotch could see the glimmers of hope in her beautiful eyes. Hotch reached down and placed gentle kiss on her lips in which she had returned. Carefully, Hotch brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I do admit I'm afraid of doing so, so please just be patient and allow me to finally get my head out of my ass." he went on, "And I do ask that you keep holding on because I want to keep showing you that I...I do love you."

Hinata's eyes widened, but soon enough closed when the tears started down her cheeks and her smile showed, "I wouldn't stay with you if I didn't think you could do it," she said in a whisper and then moved up for another kiss, "And I love you too by the way."

**Good. Bad. Needs Improvement? Tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you read Downpour, Two Minds, or Brother My Brother before this then you already know that writer's block has held me hostage. Thankfully it has let me out long enough for me to at least squeeze out updates, and even two for this one and Brother My Brother. Why not Two Minds because it already had its two updates in a day already. Just because it's less popular doesn't mean Anchor shouldn't get the same treatment. Also, just like with Two Minds, a sequel has also been flashing in my mind with bright colors. Unlike Two Minds, this story will probably have more chapters. Don't hate me. Enjoy**

"You wanna tell me what has you in a lighter mood?" Rossi asked.

Hotch raised his line of sight from the case file he was currently reading, "Huh?"

"When you came in this morning, everyone saw how-what's the word?- happier you were. Care to explain that?" Rossi tried again, a smirk on his bearded that hinted at the fact that he might already know.

"No, I don't," Hotch said flatly and went back to his reading. The case involved the brutal murder of five high school students who were deemed misfits or had been targets of recent bullying.

"Come on Hotch, considering how dishevealed you sounded over the phone yesterday, something big had to happen to get your mood up."

"Did you just profile me?"

"It's not profiling if the behavior is so obvious a monkey can see it." Rossi retorted, his smirk still there, "So what happened? Did you spend a whole day with Jack or..."

"Nice try Rossi," Hotch dismissed him.

"I would guess you had a nice date last night, but I don't think you're quite over your divorce yet."Rossi said, the amusement in his voice not missed.

Hotch rolled his eyes. This was the downside to working and befriending a group of profilers. Seemed like something so private had to be front page news. He did plan to introduce Hinata to them, but he felt as though Jack and perhaps Hailey should meet her first. Jack would probably accept Hinata, even grow to love her. Hailey was definitely going to be the bigger challenge. Although Hotch wanted to believe his ex-wife was perhaps a bit more clear-headed, he had a feeling that Hailey would not be happy about him seeing a woman ten years his junior.

Later when the plane landed in the Broken Bow, Oklahoma, and the team set up temprary HQ at the local precinct; Hotch snuck outside to check his phone. Great, now he had to sneak around his subornaites. The things he did for love. He had sent Hinata a text message after the team had received a case, explaining how he would probably wouldn't be able to talk to her until tonight. She had sent one back saying she was looking forward to it. Smiling lightly, Hotch pocketed his phone and went back inside.

By the time night came around, Hotch was exhausted. He spent the day interviewing parents, teachers, and friends as well as revisiting crime scenes. What made it worse was the fact that his team were looking at him in a way he didn't like. As though they knew what was going on and were now laughing at him. Then again, he could peg that as him beng paranoid. Rossi was a lot of things, but he wasn't exactly a big mouth.

When Hotch walked into his room- silently thanking God for having his own this time- he quickly kicked off his shoes, threw off his suit jacket, and loosened his tie. As he relaxed on his bed, Hotch pulled out his phone and didn't hesitate to type in Hinata's number. Her voice was perhaps the best thing he had heard all day. She was clearly sleepy from her tone, which caused Hotch to check his time and realized it was past midnight in her time. He apologized.

"D-Don't worry, I-I would have stayed a-awake just to study f-for a coming test." she said.

Chuckling, Hotch went on to just simply ask if she had any trouble in her classes. The two went on for another hour until Hotch could hear her trying to stifle a yawn.

"Go straight to bed," he said simply.

Hotch could tell she was going to say something but it was beat by the yawn that came out. Once again Hotch chuckled and told Hinata to once again head to bed.

"I will on one condition," Hinata said, her sleepy confidence coming in. Hotch smiled and agreed, "Can you tell me about that night?"  
Hotch raised an eyebrow but agreed. He was aware of what night she was talking about. The night he returned to find Hailey and Jack gone; he didn't know how to feel. His expression was unreadable as he poured himself a cup of scotch and sat on the couch. After his third cup, he finally allowed himself to pull out his cell and dial a number he had knew so well. When he heard her voice, everything had finally came to him and great Aaron Hotchner found himself crying heavily over the phone, Hinata's voice trying to calm him down and then asked for his address she could take the first cab there. Hotch was surprised that she could even understand him.

Hinata had said she was going to hang up to call a cab and promised to call again. When she did, she did all of the talking, telling Hotch stories about her trips to Japan, her mother, and even sang him a few melodies that were taught to her by her grandmother in Japanese. Hotch went down from a crying mess to a sniffling man by the time he heard the knock on his door. She was on the other side, phone still against her ear, and eyes widened with unshed tears as she watched what Hotch assumed was him broken. She dropped her phone and circled her arms around his neck. Dropping his own phone, Hotch held her and again cried into her hair. Again, began singing to him, but the words were in English. "Sun Dry My Tears" was the of title the song, and still engraved in Hotch's head.

After Hotch had calmed down and allowed himself to be led to the living room couch, he explained everything that happened while Hinata simply held his hand and listened. She had apologized after Hotch was done and said she knew that those words weren't going to help, but she was willing to stay as long as he needed her. That turned out to be all night with several cups of coffee, Hotch hearing Hinata talk about her decisions for law school, and then ended with Hotch gently leading her to the guest room and tucking her in before laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," was what he mumbled before heading to his own room for sleep.

Hinata's even breathing told Hotch she had fallen asleep over the phone, and he had to smile in both content and sadness. He wanted to hold her now. Instead, Hotch opted to just sit on the phone for a few more minutes until he could barely keep his own eyes opened.

"I love you," he whispered over the receiver and then hung up.

**Just now realized how OOC Hotch is. I can make the arguement that Hotch is trying to move on, so him being bit more emotional is understandable. Or I can just say that I really do enjoy seeing characts like Hotch and even Reid being vulnerable, especially in the area of love. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Anchor upload. Thank you all for your support. And don't worry, Hailey confrontation will happen soon. **

The case had been solved with the arrest of a teacher named Willus Buckley. He had claimed that those students were holding the school back and needed to be cut off. Hotch wanted to punch the asshole, but settled for putting the cuffs on a little tighter than usual and shoving him into the car a little harder. Before they boarded the plane, Hotch had managed to send a text to Hinata saying he should be back in D.C. by tonight, and could do a dinner date tommorow. She agreed and asked if he would call her tonight at the very least.

Once again, he had felt the suspicious- arrogant in Rossi's case- stare of his team, and had finally sent them his own glare telling them to back off. Everyone had except for- big surprise- Rossi who only smirked. The old goat had somehow developed an immunity to the Hotchner glare. He was just as a stubborn as an old goat too when he knocked on Aaron's office door that night while the man was packign his things to go.

"Aaron, let's cut the crap," he said while locking the door and plopping down in the spare seat. Aaron glared at him, "I know you're seeing someone and so does the team."

Aaron growled, "If that's the case, then you all can drop it."

"Harder to do when everyone's wondering who it could possibly be." Rossi answered truthfully.

"And so they sent you?"

"No, none of them even know I'm talking to you about this. Frankly, I don't really need a name because I can just look at your face and tell she's good for you. In fact, she's probably the reason why you're no longer living in this place now, which is a good thing."

"If you don't need a name and you already approve, then why are you here?"  
"Because I can also tell the guilt on your face, so either you're planning on breaking up with this girl or you're going through a rough patch. If it's the former, I'm going to kick your ass because you're depriving yourself of a good thing, Hotch. If it's the later, then I'm offerring to buy you a drink and help you get your head out of your ass."

Aaron hated when Rossi did that. Then again, he was a man who had been through three wives and was responsible for half the fratenization rules in the BAU, so he probably knew more about relationships than most. Perhaps on what not to do in one.

"It's the latter," Aaron confessed but gave Rossi a serious look, "But we're getting through it."

Rossi gave Aaron a quick up and down before sending him a smile, "I'm just going to believe you."

Rolling his eys, Aaron thanked Rossi for somewhat respecting his privacy and then walking with the older man to the parking lot, thankfully without being mentally interrogated. Rossi decided to open his mouth again when they reached the elevator, however.

"I do trust we get to meet this mystery woman in the near future, right," Hotch sent him a glare, "Come on Hotch, put everyone out of their misery."  
"Jack and Hailey first," Hotch said bluntly as the elevator doors opened and Hotch went on ahead with a chuckling Rossi behind him.

By the time Hotch reached his apartment, he was exhausted, but also remembered the phone conversation he was going to have soon. Thinking maybe Hinata would be okay with a quick conversation, Hotch opened his door to see a familiar pair fo shoes near his door. Hotch blinked a few times before taking off his own shoes and rushing to his bedroom. His breath hitched when he saw a very familiar figure tucked away in his blankets, and sleeping peacefully.

"I can't be seeing this," Hotch mumbled as he tiptoed to the bedside and knelt done, "I'm seeing this."  
Hinata was indeed fast asleep and beautiful as ever. Carefully, Hotch touched her cheek and ran his thumb over the soft skin befoe smiling. He had missed this the most during the three days he was away. Almost as much as him placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before quietly grabbing some sleeping clothes and changing in the bathroom. When he emerged in the room, Hotch once more just took the time to look at her before climbing into bed next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"Key on the top of your doorframe," she mumbled suddenly as she turned in his hold and snuggled closer to his chest, her hand on its favorite spot.

Hotch had to chuckle as he remebered that he did place a spare there. He had also told Hinata to use it if she ever needed a break from her studies while Hotch wasn't in town. Made him think how many times she had been here while he was gone. Sleeping in his bed.

"I wanted to surprised you," she went on, "Also, I won't deny that I couldn't wait for you to hold me."

Again, Hotch chuckled as he rearranged them so he could give her a quick kiss on her lips, "Trust me, I could hardly wait myself."

Hinata smiled before closing her eyes again, her breathing evening out not too long afterwards. Hotch kept smiling before pulling her in closer and closing his own eyes. As sleep started to claim him, he heard a feint "I love you" and responded with his own before finally allowing himself to dream.

**Not as long as I wanted, but at least I made it somewhat sweet and romantic. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll admit this isn't my best work. If you're wondering why I did updates for this and Two Minds, the answer is simple: writer's block. Yep, it has won out again. While Brother My Brother is actually halfway done, my brain has shut down on it. Don't worry, I'll wrack my brain all night if I have to finish the others, maybe even do another update for these two. Enjoy.**

"Hello, Aaron, please tell me you're off today," Hailey voice had completely woken Aaron up right then. Maintaining his composure, Aaron placed the freshly brewed coffee pot down.

"Yes, I am actually, why?"

"I need you to watch Jack for the day. My mother's in the hospital, and it's looking pretty serious."

Trying to ignore the rising panic, Aaron agreed. He had an hour before his ex-wife and son were to show up. This was not how he had planned for them to meet the girl he was currently seeing.

"Why the frown?" Hinata's tired voice asked from the kitchen entrance way. Aaron would have usually had a retort along with a move to have her return to her usual self, but instead he opted to give her a semi-serious look.

"Hailey's on her way to drop off Jack," he answered, and watched as Hinata's sleep-lidded eyes widened.

"O-Oh," she whispered, "If you want, I can be quick to leave..."

"No," Hotch said as he crossed the room and then placed a hand on her shoulder, "I want you to meet them."

The tension in her shoulder wasn't missed, and Hotch understood. When they had begun dating, Hotch had planned their times together around him having Jack. Partially because the divorce itself hadn't been finaled for long and partially because Hotch felt as though Hailey would cause a scene. Again, Hotch wanted to believe ex-wife was more clear-headed than most, but he knew the chances were slim in this situation. With the fact that Hinata was a younger woman and he was going to have to be honest about how long they had been friends and even dated, Hotch knew Hailey was going to throw accusations around, including the "did-you-sleep-with-her-while-we-were-still-married" arguement. Just great.

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

With his other hand cupping her face, his smile was small but genuine, "I promised I would try. I believe having you finally meet my son and even ex-wife would definitely show it."

Hinata's face reddened under his touch. Gently, Hotch brought her to him and held her close to his chest. Her stance was still had a bit of stiffness to it, showing she was still nervous about this whole situation. Aaron himself was, but he forced himself to relax as he kissed the top of her head and whispered sweet reassurances to her. After a while, Hotch suggested she take a shower to help calm her down.

While the sound of rushing water was heard, Aaron decided to make another fresh pot of coffee and even began making breakfast. By the time Hinata was done and dressed in a plain white T-shirt and jeans, Hotch had finished the pancakes, eggs, and was starting on the bacon. Shyly, Hinata had pulled out plates and silverware. The knock on the door happened just as Hotch was giving Hinata a thank you kiss.

"Let me break the news to them first," he said while removing a slightly damp strand of hair from her face. Hinata nodded stiffly, "You know, Jack loves to learn something new, so he'll like you."

"And Hailey?" she whispered just as another knock was heard.

Hotch closed his eyes in a deep second thought, "I won't let her touch you."

Hinata didn't look sure, but again nodded. Hotch gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing to the door just as a third knock was heard. Hailey looked slightly annoyed as Jack instantly reached for his daddy.

"Daddy, did you make pancakes?" he asked as he stretched over Hotch's shoulder, "Smells good."

"That's right Buddy, hope your hungry," he said before setting Jack down, smoothing over his dark hair, "But I have to tell you and Mommy something."  
Hailey raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She was clearly impatient and suspicous, but eventually gestured for him to continue. Hotch knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I've met someone," he said bluntly before looking down and giving Jack a small smile. The small boy gazed up at Hotch curiosly, "Someone special, and she's inside."

The anger in Hailey's eyes couldn't be missed. She had taken a step towards the door, but Hotch had given her a look that stoppd her in her tracks. He would not have Hailey charge in there and start a scene, not when Hinata's confidence was shaky and not in front of Jack.

"Really, does she work with you too daddy?" Jack asked also trying to look inside.

"No, buddy, she's someone outside of Daddy's job."

"What's her name Aaron?" Hailey asked suddenly.

Giving Hailey an annoyed look, Hotch stepped aside, "Her name's Hinata. She would very much like to meet the both of you," he used a tone that conveyed a warning: mess with her and you'll be sorry.

"It'll have to be quick," Hailey stated. Hotch nodded in understanding.

Hinata was sitting awkwardly at the dining room table, giving a shaky smile when she saw Jack and Hailey. Jack had walked up to her without hesitation, his questions coming out in succession like "how do you know my daddy?" and "did you know that my daddy's a superhero?". Hotch couldn't help but smile as Hinata's smile bcame a bit more genuine and answer as best as she could. That smile went away once he turned towards Hailey who looked as though she was ready to burst. Into tears or in anger, Hotch couldn't tell.

"Aaron, can I talk to you alone?" she said in a near whisper that spewed anger. Hinata glanced their way in worry, but Hotch gave her a reassuring smile as he walked with Hailey to his bedroom. Once the door was closed and locked, Aaron turned back to Hailey, his eyes burning with protection, as he interrupted Hailey before she had a chance to talk.

"One, no I have not been seeing her while we were still married, but we were close friends. And two, yes, I know she's younger, but that doesn't mean anything."  
"Doesn't mean anything? Aaron, she looks like she's still in college. How am I suppose to believe you two weren't seeing each other. For all I know, the reason why you were going off on cases were to actually meet her!"  
Hotch's body tensed in anger at the subject, "Hailey, think, why would I cheat on you? I've been in love with you since high school, I chose to marry you, and you're the mother of my son. I'll admit that my job perhaps took priority when it shouldn't, but I would have never betrayed you."  
Hailey huffed, "How long, Aaron?"

"About a month after we divorced."

"Wow, couldn't bring yourself to wait."

Hotch fixed a glare on her, "Dont. I'm already dealing with the guilt."

"Of what? Pretty much taking a girl off the rebound, and saying she's special? Yeah right, Aaron."

"Dont!" Aaron jabbed a finger in her direction, "Just dont. You wouldn't understand how much she had to put up in order to show she really cared for me, how much she..."

"She loves you?" Hailey snorted, "Wonder how long it'll take before she realizes your job will always come first. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows."

Hotch didn't know what he wast thinking as he found Hailey's shoulder's in his tight grip and his eyes narrowed on his ex-wife. His heart was beating rapidly as he gazed into the terrified look into Hailey gave. Only when he heard the feint laughter of his son in the dining room did Hotch catch on to what he was doing and quickly let go, apologizing.

"If you need to take out your anger on me, fine, but don't you ever take it out on her," Hotch gestured to the door, "I will always, respect you Hailey. You will always have a special place in my heart, but I love her."

Hailey's eyes went from surprise to once again anger. She opened her mouth once again, but shut it when Hotch gave her another look. Awkwardly, Hailey nodded and said she had to go. With tension still high, Hotch guided Hailey out of the room and to the front door. Jack gave an energentic goodbye to his mom, while a chunk of pancakes were on his fork while Hinata gave off an awkward nod as Hailey gave her a nasty look. As the door closed, Hotch took in a deep breath, forced on a smile, and went to join his son and girlfriend for breakfast.

**Can you tell I have writer's block? Hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah Anchor. How I love you and Two Minds. Once upon a time, I was starting to write you just as something for fun, wondering WTF I never mix live action with anime. And then somehow, I started seeing it in my head, and turned these for-fun projects into actual stories. I either have one hell of an imagination or I'm bored and have too much time on my hands. Probably both. Enjoy.**

Jack was taking well to Hinata. She had taken it upon herself to start teaching the young child simple phrases in her language. The first time Hotch had heard his son call him dad in Japanese had somehow caused his heart to sore and nearly brought him to tears. Hotch even found himself being amused when Jack had called Hailey mom in the same language and having her eyes bug out in surprise. The amusement went away when she gave him a cold stare before leaving. Hinata had apologized for the incident, but Hotch silenced her by giving her a deep kiss.

"She'll get over it," he mumbled.

Hotch's favorite moment was when he had watched Hinata teaching Jack the same songs that had been a huge source of comfort for him. He couldn't get rid of the smile on his face or the flutter of his heart when he heard her sing "Sun Dry My Tears". Jack apparently loved the song as well, asking Hinata to sing to him again before drifting off to sleep. Once Hotch wrapped it up by giving his son a quick kiss on the forehead, he had left the room with Hinata and then grabbed her by the waist.

"It's been a while since I've heard that song." he whispered, a lingering smile on his face as he touched her forehead with his.

Hinata's eyes were slightly wide, but soon enough she smiled and laid her hand on his heart, "O-Out of the one's my g-grandmother has taught me i-it's one of my favorites."

Giving Hinata a quick kiss, Hotch decided to lift her up bridal style, getting an adorable squeak in response, "Why don't you tell me the story behind it."

Her face still red, and eyes wide as she gripped Hotch's T-shirt, Hinata nodded. Chuckling, Hotch made the trek back to his room, listening intently. Apparently Hinata's grandmother had been going through a rough patch in her marriage and had spent more time with her daughter and her family more than in her own house. Hinata being an adorable toodler- Hotch's inclusion-had recently learned how to walk and would follow her grandmother anywhere she went, cooing for attention all the way. One time, the elder had came to her daughter virtually in tears, and didn't even want to be bothered by her granddaughter. As a way to escape, she went to the garden, staring intently into the sky, trying to forget. Somehow, Hinata had still found her, smiling brightly as she held out her arms. Again, the elderly woman had tried to ignore her, but her granddaughter's voice kept coming to her. Eventually, she relented and picked her up. Tears were still fresh in her eyes and intriguing the toodler who had reached out to touch them. The touch was light, but so endearing that the elderly woman couldn't help but smile as she grabbed the toodler's hand.

"So the sun was you," Hotch questioned as the two laid together in his bed. Well, Hotch laid in his bed and Hinata was content with laying on his chest, her ear placed perfectly against his heart.

Hinata nodded, "I-I guess I never told you t-that my name means sunny."

Hotch wasn't the least bit surprised. He started rubbing circles into her back that was covered by one of his T-shirts. Seemed as though Hinata had always been particularly good at drying tears. His smile was pulled into a frown. But who had ever dried her tears.

"Aaron, please not right now," she was getting confident again.

"What?"

"You're thinking too loud." she pouted. Aaron should have known.

"Sorry," he said, "Just wondering if anyone ever cared for you the same way you show others."

Hinata remained quiet as Hotch continued to make circles in her back. He knew she was trying to avoid the conversation, fearful of where it might go. Hotch was inclined to agree, opening his mouth to apologize but was stopped.

"Remember, you're trying," she whispered.

Hotch blinked a few times before deciding to just close his eyes, "Yes, I am."

The sounds of Hinata's even breathing came in soon after, and Hotch couldn't help but simply listen. Her soft snores somehow became the melody of the same song he had heard only a few moments ago. A song Jack would certainly start singing around his mother, asking her to sing to him as well before bed. Hotch didn't think it was entirely a bad thing. The song itself was beautiful, and would put even newborns to sleep. Plus Hailey wouldn't try to deny something Jack loved. She could bitch at Hotch all she wanted, but that anger would never be directed at Jack.

Hotch closed his eyes, putting the song on repeat and lulling him into a sleep that he always enjoyed. What he had always enjoyed however, was the last verse, which he would always allow himself to hold Hinata just a little tighter.

_Your warmly touch lingers into my dreams, kissing away the torments of the rainy day. I can't wait to see your face once my eyes open to your rays._

**Heads up, that last part was made up on the spot. Being a poet has its benefits. Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll be honest in saying that I'm not proud of this chapter. Still hope you enjoy.**

Rossi gazed at the photo on Hotch's phone, an eyebrow raised. Hotch had sat quietly at his desk, paperwork that needed to be finished in front of him and a mug of coffee within arms reach. He had waken up earlier than expected, Hinata once again under his arm, and kept quiet as he gotten ready for his day. Hinata didn't have classes that day, so he had wanted her to sleep in for once. Hotch was flattered that she had wanted to spend time with him, anytime, but Hotch had wanted her to do something for herself, to be a little selfish. Besides, Hotch had planned a nice dinner for her when he arrived home, so maybe she would be okay with not watching him get dressed.

"She's...gorgeous," Rossi said before his tone changed to that of his usual playfullness, "How did you charm someone like her?"

Hotch rolled his eyes before reaching out for his phone. Rossi let out a chuckle as he handed it back, crossing his arms soon afterwards and giving off a smirk that meant he was expecting Hotch to explain. Shaking his head, Hotch gazed at the photo himself, fondness in his brown eyes. Hinata and Jack were in the lake Hotch and her had visited before. They were playing in the water, Jack squealing in delight as he splashed Hinata and Hinata splashed him back. He had tried to run away from her in a playful manner, only to slip on the wet ground and fall into the shallow water. Hotch had jolted up to check on his son, but Hinata was there before him, pulling Jack up and inspecting him for injuries. Surprisingly, Jack didn't cry, only laughed as he said it was fun. The shocked look on Hinata's face had made Hotch chuckle, but his heart soared as he then saw Hinata laugh himself as she smoothed Jack's damp dark hair and said that maybe it was time for lunch. He couldn't help but capturing that sweet moment on his phone.

Sure Hailey bitched at him for letting Jack get wet while the weather was chilling and even tried to go after Hinata- she didn't get far after Hotch grabbed her arm and gave her his glare- but Hotch would say he couldn't trade that moment for anything else. After pocketing his phone, Hotch gave Rossi his laugh-and-you're-dead glare before explaining.

"Her name's Hinata Hyuuga, a pre-law student at Georgetown who's in her last year. She plans to stay there for law school." Hotch took a deep breath as Rossi's smirk grew, "And yes, she's young. She'll be twenty-two this December."

Rossi only whistles, "Didn't think you were the type Aaron."

"I didn't think so either," Hotch rubbed his temple, "As I promised, I will be introducing her to you and the others soon."

"And you want me to help cool the heat if it happens," Rossi concluded before he let out a chuckle, "You know Aaron, you really know how to keep things interesting."

"You're one to talk."

"Comes with being Italian." Hotch once more rolled his eyes, "Humor me, how did you two meet? I doubt she was the type you would just walk up to in the grocery store."

"Lecture." Hotch answered simply.

"You meet girls all the time there, what makes her so special?"

"We talked personally and connected." Hotch specified.

"And when did this connection become something more involved," Rossi's tone went from playful to knew where he was leading to.

"Not until Hailey and I divorced," Hotch growled. Why did people always think the guy would cheat on his wife with his current girlfriend just because he was younger. Believe it or not, there were actual gentlemen out there, "A month afterwards to be exact."

The seriousness somewhat melted from Rossi's expression, and was replaced by consideration. Hotch knew that, again, Rossi couldn't talk. His Italian charm had captured the hearts of many a woman in the bureaus, young and old. Really, he shouldn't be judging Hotch on his new romantic interest. If that was the case then he dared not think what the others would think.

"You're probably thinking that I have no right to judge you, right Aaron?" Rossi said out of nowhere, his amusement returning. Hotch sent him a look, "And you're right, I shouldn't judge, especially since I did say how this girl was good for you."

"And why do I sense a but coming," Hotch added as he mentally prepared for the headache.

Rossi only shrugged, "But her age can a problem. Personally, I still don't care because from how she seemed so relaxed in the photo you just showed me, I don't think she has any ulterior motive like money. She genuinely reciprocates the feelings and I can probably guess that she's the one putting up with a lot of the baggage that came with your previous marriage. No, people would probably honestly judge your motive, especially considering the timeline of this all."

"You don't think I already know that," Hotch said as he closed his eyes in contemplation, "Hell, that's one hurdle we're just getting over."

"On her part or yours?"

"Mine," Hotch confessed and then pressed his lips together. The night he and Hinata had slept on her couch, Hotch crying over the possibility of inevitably hurting her and Hinata crying over the fact that the man she loved was giving up. Even now he still dealt with possible fact that maybe Hinata was only rebound, but he had constantly fought the thoughts back to the darkest parts of his mind. He had constantly reminded himself that he loved her. The spark Hotch had everytime he held her at night in bed, at breakfast, during movies, and on the lake front was something he had lost with Hailey a long time ago and- when honest with himself- wasn't as strong. Hotch was tucking her in before leaving for the morning, calling her every chance he had while on a case, and hardly letting her go when he comes home. Something he admits he should have done more with Hailey. In short terms, Hotch was actually trying, proving that he wanted this. And damn did he want this relationship as much as Hinata did.

"I don't believe you are the type to pursue a relationship out of spite or even, dare I say, a midlife crisis. Guilt could be a possibility, but I don't think this was the case." Rossi went on and Hotch swore this asshole was profiling him now, "In fact, she probably just happened to be your biggest confident during your darkest hour and turned into something more for you."

Yep, definitely profiling him. What was the point of having the rule if no one was ever going to actually follow it? Hotch shook his head. To be honest, he couldn't speak on this matter himself. Instead, he settled for giving his close friend a death glare, but hesitantly nodding. Rossi's shit-eating grin re-appears.

"Great, now that I know what I'm working with, I can play mediator." Hotch wondered if this was a good idea.

/

Hotch pulled into his usual place in the parking garage, his thoughts racing only slightly. He looks to the passsenger seat to see Hinata looking even more nervous as she's dressed in a light pink blouse and white dress pants, her hair tied in a loose ponytail. He had to admit that he's not use to her dressing so formally. Usually, Hinata would be a bit more casual with sweats and jeans- tanktop and shorts if Jack wasn't over. And he understood why. Hinata was rather developed. Still, Hotch figured he should be use to this if she was going into law.

"They'll like you," Hotch said reassuringly as he reached over and threaded his fingers through Hinata's bangs. Hinata fidgetted with her fingers as she gave off a stiff nod. And if they don't, Hotch thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt, they can all fuck off.

Hotch opened the trunk so Hinata could get her backpack- she would be staying in the office until lunchtime in which she had classes- and then wrapped her arm around her shoulders as he led her to the elevator. He swallowed the lump growing in his throat as he pushed the button, even placing a kiss on her cheek to help reassure them both.

"A-Anything I s-should know?" Hinata's voice was only above a whisperas she leaned more into his hold. Hotch had to hold back a chuckle.

"Only that Reid tends to ramble and Garcia's a bit flashy," Hotch explained, followed by the ding of the elevator.

The bullpen was still empty, so Hotch took advantage of the situation to place Hinata's bag in his office and then getting coffee for the two. He gave her another reassuring kiss on the cheek before footsteps were heard coming into the kitchen. Hotch took a large gulp of his coffee before looking over his shoulder to see Reid- early as always-stopping in mid-step and looking curiosly at Hinata before sputtering an awkward apology and then looking towards Hotch.

"Reid," Hotch began as he turned to face the youngest member of his team. His free hand gestured to Hinata who has holding her own mug of coffee and gazing at Reid with uncertainity, "This is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

Hinata's eyes went from uncertain to surprise. Hotch had taken the time to tell her about those he considered his family. She, like most, was caught off guard by the fact that Reid was a genius with a rather impressive background. Still, nothing compared to meeting him in person and actually seeing how young he appeared.

"Yes, nice to meet you, ma'am," Spencer said, his own face burning with slight embarassment and curiosity. Hotch could tell that he was profiling her. Only took Reid about a minute before his eyes had that sense of realization of who Hinata really was and then looked back towards Hotch with confirmation. Hotch gave a quick nod complimented by a smirk, "Umm...finally meet you ma'am."

The mug held tightly in Hinata's hand was held tighter as she gave Reid a small smile and said hello herself. Reid, appearing awkward as ever, gave off another stammer as he took a step towards the coffee machine.

"Reid, she's not going to bite," Hotch informed, causing both of the two rather uncomfortable occupants of the room to blush madly.

"Oh, right, uh...I apologize Miss," Reid stammered once more before rushing to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. He gave off an awkward excuse to leave before powerwalking out of there. Hinata, who's face was still red, gazed at Hotch with a twinge of confusion. Hotch could only shrug.

"Hey Pretty Boy, where are you going..."

"Not now Morgan," Reid said and Hotch had to roll his eyes.

"Ooookay," Morgan sung as he stepped into the room, "Hey Hotch and..."

"In order to avoid another awkward confrontation, have the team meet me in my office once everyone's here." Hotch advised as he shook his head, "And don't tell anyone why."

Derek gave off a suspicious look before giving Hinata an up and down. The same realization in Reid's eyes were soon shown in Derek's before turning into dark suspicion towards Hotch. Hotch returned it with a glare of his own before motioning for Hinata to follow him. She sent Morgan a small apology before following.

"Don't worry about him," Hotch informed after he closed the door to his office, "Morgan has always been protective."

"I-I see..." Hinata said hesitantly as she sat on the couch, her mug still in hand.

"Don't worry, they'll like you," Hotch said again before finishing off his own coffee. It was really himself he was worried about.

**So-so? Bad?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next up, Anchor, just to let you know this will go a few more chapters. As I said earlier in both Two Minds and this story is that I do plan on sequels for both. Thing is if Two Minds finishes first, which it is from what I'm seeing, then I won't post the sequel until Anchor is done. Think of it mostly as a big season premire. Enjoy**

The silence was deafening to say the least. Hotch had his arm on Hinata's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze every time he felt tension growing. His team all gave her different gazes after introductions were done, which were tempered by Hotch's own warning look.

"Even more goregous in person," was what Rossi said as he walked up to her and offerred his hand. Hinata blinked bashfully before placing her hand in his. Rossi smirk was evident as he laid down a small kiss on top of it causing her to grow several shades of red and Hotch to send the older agent a death glare.

"Wait, you met her already?" Garcia said angirly. Hotch maintained his glare while also holding back his snort. From her tone, it sounded as Garcia was upset at the fact that someone saw Hotch's mysterious girlfriend before she could.

"Only saw a picture," Rossi explained while keeping a smile levelled on the girl before him. Hinata was fidgetting as her hand was still in Rossi's, her face still red and her smile shy.

"No fair, boss man," Garcia pointed a finger at Hotch while JJ. Emily decided it was time to step in.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Emily Prentiss," she said as she gently pushed Rossi away, "And I think this old man forgot to introduce himself. He's David Rossi."

Rossi shot her his own look while Hotch couldn't help but smirk himself. JJ decided to take her own opportunity to introduce herself while Reid stood awkwardly behind with Derek next to him shooting a suspicious look towards Hotch. He was only being protective, Hotch told himself when the feeling of decking his subordinate came up.

Garcia eventually introduced herself, her perkiness back as she started grilling the poor girl on when she met Hotch, was he treating her right, and had she met Jack yet. Hinata's face was absolutely red and uncomfortable before Derek gently pulled Garcia away, laughing out an apology, and introducing himself.

"You're not going to introduce yourself, Spence?" JJ asked.

Reid fidgetted where he stood, "We...uh...met just a little while ago."

he admitted.

'Wait, what?" Garcia said while whirling on Reid. He held his hands up in defense.

"Just literally a little while ago, while I was going to get coffee."

"I can vouch for that Baby Girl," Derek said with his smile still placed, "He nearly ran into me trying to run away from her."

Hotch shook his head in annoyance as he once more squeezed Hinata's shoulder in a reassuring way. She gave him a glance that said thank you. Garcia had then focused on the youngest member of the team while Derek kept trying to defend him Hotch allowed this happen for a bout three minutes before clearing his throat.

"Now that you've all met her," Hotch began as he then moved his arm to now bring her to his side. Rossi gave him raised eyebrow while Garcia just awwed at the gesture, "Get back to work, and I do not want you all harassing her."

"Oh Hotch, you don't have faith in us," Emily joked.

Hotch sent her a smirk, "No, I don't." he said and everyone burst into a short stint of laugh. Soon after Hotch shooed them out.

"Looks like I wasn't needed, huh Aaron," Rossi said with his own smirk planted on his face. Hotch rolled his eyes and closed his door.

"T-That was..." Hinata stammered.

"Different?" Hotch finished as he walked back to her and threaded his fingers in her hair, "Either they were keeping things professional considering the enviorment, or they were just happy to finally meet you."

Hinata lowered her eyes as she sighed, "I-I think D-Derek looked angry," she admitted.

"Most likely at me," Hotch's other hand snaked around her waist while his lips ghost over hers. He never thought he would be doing something so intimate at work of all places- Hotch would only give Hailey a quick peck on the cheek if she ever stopped in the office, "As I said before, Derek is just protective."

Hinata's breath was a bit more excited, fanning Hotch's lips. Not able to resist, Hotch came in for another kiss. Good thing he had his blinds closed. Once seperated, Hotch removed his hand from her hair and moved across the flushed skin of her cheek, never getting enough of the softness and warmth coming from her.

"Just sit down and relax until lunch," Hotch whispered as he led her to the couch, "Maybe I can take you to your favorite cafe if we leave early enough."

The smile on her face wasn't missed. Hotch gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back to his desk to get some paperwork done. He found himself glancing up every so often to see Hinata looking over her own books and notes, her eyes holding intense concentration. Hotch had to admit that he liked that look. She never studied while staying with Hotch, saying she would rather spend time with him than with her books. Hotch believed he didn't deserve her.

When the afternoon rolled around, Hotch made good on his promise to take Hinata to her favorite cafe, bought her what she liked, and then drove her to campus. Hotch latched his lips to hers once more, enjoying the taste of coffee and cake. His arms circled around her waist and kept her close to his chest.

"A-Aaron," Hinata whispered as her hand gripped his suit jacket. He realized his hands were resting on the small of her back, "I-I have class."

"I know," Aaron admited as he moved his hands a bit higher, noticing the slight shiver running through her body, "Just want to savor the moment."

"Y-You'll see me t-tommorw night." Hinata whispered.

Hotch chuckled. He would have had her tonight, but he was having one-on-one time Jack. Hailey had raised hell about how Hotch was trying to have Hinata replace her as Jack's mother, which was weird since Jack had only called Hinata aunt. He argued back with Hailey about this, thankful that Hinata was at classes then and Jack at pre-school. Hotch did feel bad for the neighbors. In the end, Hailey asked Hotch to prove it, spend one night with Jack without her. He wanted to say he had already done that before Hailey had even met her, but agreed nonetheless.

"Jack will probably call you tonight and ask you to sing to him," Hotch explaind as his fingers combed through her hair.

Hinata giggled, "I-I would l-like that."  
"And of course the usual "I love you" will be nice." Hinata nodded.

"C-Can you let m-me go now?" she asked.

Slowly, Hotch released his hold and gave her one more quick kiss. I love yous were shared and then Hinata left. With a light smile on his face, he drove off.

"Nice to see that smile and know the reason why," Emily said. Hotch shook his head.

When quitting time was coming around, Rossi knocked on Hotch's door and came in without receiving word. Hotch knowing there was no point in getting annoyed with the man just placed his pen down.

"How did they actually take it?" he asked.

Rossi chuckled, "The girls like her apparently, but I dare say it was amusing to say the least when Garcia and Emily had begun questioning on a girl had curves like that and didn't have work done." Hotch blinked before shaking his head. Women, "Reid didn't put in much insight although I think he did say she was cute in his genius like language." Reid was the only man Hotch would let get away saying that, "Morgan, well..."

"He thinks I'm taking advantage of her?"

"He didn't say it outright, but Morgan did want to know how long you two have been seeing each other," Rossi scratched his beard, "I didn't give him the exact time, and Garcia got on him but thinking better of you."  
"Just Garcia?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Emily and JJ got to him after she was done," Rossi let out another chuckle, "Reid laughed his ass off before walking off."  
Hotch couldn't help but laugh himself.

**Again not my best work, I've always strugled with doing group dialouge. Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: New chapter of Anchor, and let me say that I know that this will probably be coming to an end in the next couple of chapters. I know it's longer than Two Minds, but I guess I had more to work with this one. Anyway, enjoy**

Carefully, Hotch laid Hinata onto the sheets and then pulled the comforter over her body. She mumbled something in her sleep as her hand subconsciously reached for something, and Hotch knew it was probably him. The only thing he could give her was his hand caressing her cheek before moving up to remove a strand of stray hair from her face. Hinata mumbled once more before curling in on herself. Not being able to resist a smile, Hotch laid gentle kiss on her forehead before standing up and leaving the room.

His go-bag containing only a few things was over his shoulder as Hotch wrote a note and placed it on the dining table, apologizing as well as explaining where he was going and the possible time he was coming back. Hotch took in a tired breath as he grabbed his car keys and headed out, locking the door behind him. The drive to Boston was more than six hours, so Hotch managed to find a store that sold coffee at eleven at night.

In the back of his mind, Hotch had recalled the phone call he had about an hour from one Detective Tom Shauressy. Hotch was simply enjoying a movie night with Hinata falling asleep on his lap. He himself was halfway through to dreamland while his fingers stroked the soft strand of her hair when his phone rang. Only slightly irritated that someone would call him at ten at night- he was use to receiving late night calls for cases- Hotch put the phone to his ear and listened to the straining voice of someone he hadn't seen or talked to in ten years. There was no hello or how are you doing, just the request to drive down to Boston immediately, there was something major about the Reaper case.

Hotch gripped the steering wheel in anger. The Reaper case, his first ever case that went unsolved for ten years. Twenty lives claimed by a sadistic killer, and no leads that could help bring the bastard in. Still, Hotch was persisted in finding him, to help give some closure the love ones of the victims. And then, out of nowhere, the leading detective Tom Shauressy had called off the case, sending Hotch and his team back home. Hotch had argued with the man, saying this was a big mistake, but Tom stood his ground, and so there was nothing Hotch could do. When he did a discreet follow-up on the situation, he had realized that the Boston Reaper hadn't claimed another victim.

During the drive, Hotch continued to stew on the idea of what Tom wanted to talk about. He allowed himself to even think that maybe Tom had felt guilty and once more looked into the case. From how sickly Tom sounded, Hotch knew it was likely.

By the time he reached Tom's address, Hotch had stopped for two more cups of coffee- he was going to have to get more on his way back to DC so he wouldn't fall asleep on his desk- and was feeling slightly cranky. He knocked on the door, putting on a professional expression as he explained to Mrs. Shauressy that he wasn't exactly a friend of Tom, but a former work colleague.

The grief was evident in her posture as she nodded and led Hotch to the bedroom where he saw Tom laying in his bed, wheezing as a breathing machine was only delaying the inevitable, and a look of guilt laced in his eyes. Hotch held his breath as he steeled himself for the news. What he got had caused Hotch's blood to boil all the way back to DC.

"A deal," Hotch said to himself as he weaved through traffic.

"Stop hunting me, and I'll stop them" were the words the Boston Reaper had told Tom, and Tom agreed. Hotch bit his lower lip in frustration. The man had no right...

_"We would have found a break."_

_ "And how many more lives would be gone until we found that break."_

Hotch took in a deep breath. He would not deny that Tom had a point, but Hotch wouldn't deny that the victims had just been cheated. Their murders would go unsolved, and their loved ones would be denied closure. But now, Hotch thought, maybe he could help those victims find peace, but he had to act fast.

_"The contracts about to be expire. I can feel him watching."_  
Time was running out. The Boston Reaper was going to make good on his new found freedom. Hotch would have to hurry the minutes he got to the office. As he saw the "Welcome to DC" sign, Hotch picked up his phone and dialed work. It was past elven, well past the time he was suppose to be in. He took the chewing out from Strauss as he explained his situation and then drove home to get a quick shower in- adrenaline, hot coffee, and anger did not make a pleasant body odor.

Rubbing at his heavy eyes, Hotch put his key in the door and opened up, the smell of coffee hitting his nostrils. He swore he could pull a Reid and drink the whole pot.

"H-How was Boston?" Hinata's quiet voice asked as she walked into the living room, her own mug in hand and dressed in a white sweatshirt and jeans.

"Long," Hotch explained, not able to resist the smile growing on his face. He made quick strides to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "Sorry, but I came home to just get a shower in. I have to head in for a case."

Hinata's smile grew a bit while also crinkling her nose a bit, "Y-You definitely need o-one."  
Hotch blinked before chuckling again and giving her another quick kiss. He rushed to his room to get a fresh suit and didn't waste time in the shower, which was irritating to say the least since the warm water was what his strained muscles needed. A shave and teeth-brushing later, Hotch emerged to catch the smell of something different and walked into dining room. Hinata was sitting there, chewing on a grilled cheese sandwhich and sipping on her own mug still. She looked up, blushed, and then motioned for the plate where another grilled cheese was sitting as well as a mug of coffee.

"I-I don't b-believe you had b-breakfast yet," she said, "And I-I doubt you'll have t-time to get something, so..."

Hotch could only chuckle as he grabbed the mug and chugged the coffee down, ignoring the burning on his throat. As he reached for the sandwhich, Hotch leaned over and gave Hinata a kiss on her forehead, enjoying the scarlet coloring on her cheeks.

"I love you," he said before placing another kiss on her lips this time, "If I can, I'll try to call you tonight."

Hinata could let out a slight nod, "I love you too," she whispered as she reached out and played with a slight curl on Hotch's head, "Be safe."

Hotch nodded himself before leaving, grabbing his go-bag and briefcase on his way out. For only a few seconds, Hotch allowed his mind to relax as he chewed on the quick breakfast. By the time he reached the office, he had his suit of professionalism on and having the team meeting in the conference room. When the team was loading into SUVs for the drive to Boston, Hotch had shotgun since he didn't trust himself to not fall asleep at the wheel. As Rossi drove and made small talk with Reid in the back, Hotch was fast asleep, dreaming of the memory of a certain girl and his son at the lake. Rossi joked with him in private about the goofy smile he had while he slept. Hotch rolled his eyes and told the older agent to shut up.

**A/N: Not really what I wanted, but hey, I go where the road takes me. Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hardest chapter to write in a while. Hope you all like it. Also, will contain spoilers for "Omnivore".**

Hotch felt his blood run cold as he heard a distictive voice over the phone. His hand gripped the receiver in a death grip as his teeth gritted together.

"I'll stop hunting them if you stop hunting me." he said in that cocky tone that was trying to seem intimidating.

"No," Hotch said, "I don't make deals. I take down people like you."

A slight growl was heard, "You're gonna regret that."

"No, you're going to regret crossing me," Hotch said before hanging up the phone, trying to hold back that slight feeling of dread rising in the pit of his stomach. No, he wasn't going to cheat the victims again, and he wasn't going to give this psycho path a chance to be free, "I'm not a man who makes deals. I'm a man who hunts people like you."

Hotch could once more hear a growl as he slammed the phone down on its receiver, glaring at it in hopes of it bursting into flames. When that didn't happen, Aaron just let out a frustrated huff and headed back into the conference room. He needed something to help find this bastard. The concentration didn't last long when Hotch received the news.

The Reaper struck again. A bus full of people, shot and killed. Numbers painted in blood on the bus windows. Hotch gazed at the scene, his usual stoic features cracking, and his hands clenched at his side. Taking in deep breaths, Hotch walked away from the crime scene and into an alley. Rossi wasn't too far behind him, a look of concern and determination on his face. Hotch whirled around in anger and guilt and started blaming himself for the whole situation, explaining to David the deal that was offerred to him and suddenly feeling something wet coming down his face. Was he crying?

"Aaron, this is not your fault."

"They wouldn't have been killed if it wasn't for me," Aaron ignored the older agent's words, allowing self-pity and guilt to wrap around him a nose. It was choking him.

"Aaron," David growled. Aaron could see the irritation on Rossi's face, "This isn't your fault damnit!"

"Then who's is it?" Hotch demanded as he felt something be choked in his throat.

"The Reaper, Aaron, you should know that. And I know that you're not the type to start a pity party."

Hotch let out a growl before reaching out for the tears that had somehow escaped. Very few people had witness him cry: his younger brother Sean who was in New York, Hailey, Jack, and of course Hinata. In either profession as a lawyer or profiler, enemies devoured those who showed vulnerability. Those with weak stomachs were not allowed, so Hotch had taught himself how to keep a professional stance. Something really big had to happen to get Hotch to let his guard down and let his tears show, or one had to know him on the most personal of levels. Some of those moments are like when Hotch couldn't handle the abuse his father- something Hinata doesn't even know- deals to him and of course his ex-wife walking out on him. And now he can add David to his short list of people, and perhaps the lost of mass lives because of choice belonging to Hotch.

"Okay, clear as day you're still enjoying your own party, so..." Rossi pulled out his gun from its holster, "If this is bothering you so much then here. End it."

Hotch gave Rossi a "what the hell" look and then looked at the gun in Rossi's hand, "That's a little bit dramantice, don't you think?"

"My wife told me I had a flare for being dramantic."

"Which one?"

"All of them," Rossi sent him a smirk, and Hotch couldn't help but feel his own smirk form on his lips, "Now that you're back to usual professional self. Let's catcth this son of a bitch."

Hotch didn't say anything, he just walked back to the crime scene, hoping no one saw the tear streaks falling from his face. He needed to be professional again. Vulnerability wasn't an option. His attention went back to the numbers painted on the windows, knowing this was the key to finding the bastard.

The numbers seemed familiar was the first thought that came to Hotch as he observed each one. Soon enough, he was blinking in realization and then pulled out a small notebook he had in the pocket inside his coat. These were the addresses to George Foyet's multiple living places. Damnit.

"We need to find George Foyet, the Reaper's after him next."

He had them split up into three teams to assess the three addresses Foyet lived in. As Rossi drove, Hotch reached into his pocket and touched his phone. He really wanted to call Hinata and simply tell her that he loved her. There were times after agents saw tons of death who instantly pulled out their phones and started calling their families just to say those three words. Hotch even did so after the bombing back in Gideon's time. Only that time it was Hailey. Treating that moment like it was the last time you would hear their voice. The thing was, Hotch wanted to not only tell her, but he wanted to show it. That 110% boundry has become a serious headache for him now.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Hotch watched as Rossi stopped in front of one of Foyet's address and quickly got himself ready. The place was clear. Hotch's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he saw Reid's number flash across the screen. Reid had explained the amount of blood at his scene was enough to kill someone. Hotch and Rossi quickly got back into the car and drove. Everything seemed to fall apart afterwards.

George Foyet was the Reaper. The team connected the dots after Reid said that the Reaper wouldn't kill the only person he had control of. Research showed what Foyet really was, and Derek had yet to call about his status. When the team rushed to his sight, Derek was barely conscious with glass shards in his body from the window he had to have been pushed out of; and his partner was brutally murdered. Hotch felt the guilt trying to rise out of him but held it down as he tried to figure out who Foyet was target next. Again, the dots were connected, and they headed to the house of the writer who was following the Reaper case.

Hotch felt his anger clench as he pointed his gun at the bastard, saying this wasn't going end well. George only gave him a menancing smile as he gave in- a bit too easily for Hotch's liking- and came in.

Back at the hotel, Hotch stepped out of his room and pulled out his phone while ignoring his frayed nerves as he dialed an oh so familiar number.

"Aaron?" a sleepy voice asked. Aaron's frustrated expression was slowly melting away into a smile.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I finished the case. We'll be driving back in the morning."

"That's good," Hinata said. Hotch could see the smile on her face, and felt his heart hammer in his chest, "Are you okay?"

Hotch gripped his phone a bit too hard, "I'll be better when I get home," he admitted.

Something was rustling in the background. Hotch assumed it was the sheets. Her own or his was the question.

"Aaron," Hinata began, "I-I have a surpise for you w-when you get back."

"Oh?" Aaron asked as he felt his breath hitched.

"Hmmm," Hinata hummed, "P-Promise me you'll p-pick me up once y-you get settled tommorow."

The smile tugged at the corners of Hotch's lips, "I will. I love you."

"Love you too," Hinata whispered. Hotch let out a relieved sigh.

Just then Rossi walked up to him, an apologetic look on his face, "Aaron, you really need to see this."

**I want to know what's on your minds people.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go, this was originally going to be the last chapter, but I was writing it and then I realized that I had reached the perfect end of this chapter without it being the end of the story. Hopefully it will be next chapter.**

Irritation had surged through Hotch as his team arrived back from the long drive from Boston. The sun was midway down, giving the landscape an orange-yellow tint that had an aura of calmness. Too bad Hotch was anything but calm. He knew Rossi and Emily were giving him a cautious look from their seats in the passenger and backseat, but they kept quiet. Good, Hotch could barely keep his temper in check.

Last night had still burned in Hotch's soul, and he wasn't even sure how he was able to fall asleep last night. Taking in what had to be his hundredth deep breath, Hotch tried to keep himself looking forward to what was happening once he sent the team home the moment they arrived at the office. He would went straight home, showered, and then went straight to Hinata's for his surprise; but Hotch thought it would be best if he stopped by to see Jack first. After everything that went on for the past few days, he wanted nothing more than to have his son his arms as reassurance. Hopefully, Hailey wouldn't give him grief.

Everyone- especially Derek- looked exhausted when they arrived back at the office. Garcia had rushed to meet them, offering her usual contagious cheeriness and comfort as she hugged Derek. Hotch watched the scene while trying to ignore the sting of guilt. He still remembered how Derek lied on the ground, bleeding, and near conscious. His credentials were gone, but a bullet was left. The bastard had mocked Hotch, telling him that he could have easily killed one of his agents. And now...

Hotch shook his head and steeled himself. He looked back at his exhausted but concerned team. The concern was clearly for him, and Hotch had to admit that he felt grateful. Although he knew showing vulnerability in this field could be a hazard, he still took comfort in knowing that he had coworkers that showed they were still willing to be there. They had become his family; another reason he couldn't quit like Hailey wanted him to.

"Go home," Hotch said in a flat tone, "Don't come in until eleven. Sleep in."

And with that, Hotch turned and headed for his office. No one tried to stop him as he closed his door and sat down at his desk. He was still irritated and exhaustion was starting to set in. Hotch doubt he could drive like this at the moment. Pulling out his phone, Hotch sent Hinata a text saying something had come up, and that he was going to stop by to see Jack first. Hinata sent her acknowledgement while also expressing her love for him. No matter how he felt, Hotch couldn't help but smile at the words.

Hotch pocketed his phone and leaned his head back as he then tried to the process of calming his simmering nerves. A few minutes past and soon enough there was a knock on his door. Hotch straightened himself before telling the visitor to come in. He wasn't too surprised when he saw that it was Rossi.

"I'm taking the team out for a much-needed round of drinks," Rossi explained off the bat. He had a look in his eye that dared Hotch to argue with him, "You need it too."

Hotch took the dare, "Can't. I'm going to see Jack afterwards and then I have someone to meet afterwards." his tone showed the same tone of challenge.

Rossi raised an eyebrow before his face spread open into a smirk, "I see. I'll tell the team then." he turned on his heels and then glanced at Hotch over his shoulder, "Aaron, I shouldn't have to tell that the son of the bitch escaping isn't your fault." his tone had went from playful just a few seconds ago to that of strict comfort.

Hotch's scowl deepened, and his hands that were on the desk unintentionally clenched. He didn't say anything, not up to arguing with his friend about this, so he just nodded. Rossi, clearly not believing him, gave his own curt nod.

"Have fun, Aaron, let what happened go just for tonight. I don't think Hinata deserves you beating yourself up over this."

Rossi left before Hotch could respond. When the door closed, Hotch let out a deep breath before running his hand over his face. Again, he sat there and tried to calm himself down, which took about ten minutes. Afterwards, Hotch got up, grabbed his things, and left his office. The bullpen was empty when Hotch left for his car. During the drive, Hotch noticed how the sun was almost completely hidden, giving the streets a calm beauty that made Hotch understand why watching a sunset was perhaps one of the romantic things a couple did. A small smile crept on his face, his anger slowly draining away. He made note to take Hinata back out to the lake to watch a scene like this.

Pulling outside of his old house, Hotch still felt a small sting from what had went on in there; but he didn't let it show as he stepped out and walked to the front door. Hotch knew it was out of habit as he felt the aura of SSA Aaron Hotchner melting away as he knocked on the door. Although he knew it was for no one in the house, Hotch also knew that he probably needed to shed this aura; so it doesn't upset Hailey.

"Aaron?" Hailey said, her eyes holding both shock and curiosity, as she was dressed in a light blue robe and her blonde hair tied in a loose bun.

"Sorry for coming unannounced," he said as he found his tone being surprisingly soft. He took a deep breath while Hailey raised an eyebrow, "I just need to see Jack."

Hailey didn't say anything, but Hotch could see her eyes scanning the area and even glance at the direction where his car would be parked. Slightly annoyed, Hotch sent his ex-wife a stern look before clearing his throat.

"Hailey, she's not here." her eyes snapped back on him and scanning him as if she was trying to find any sign of him lying. Hotch knew he past when Hailey let out a sigh and stepped aside to let Hotch in.

"I saw the news, Aaron," Hailey admitted as she led Hotch to Jack's room. Her tone was softer now and even held a bit of sympathy. Hotch remembered how even when their marriage was strained, Hailey would still comfort him after a rough case, "I'm sorry."

"For what Hailey, you didn't help that monster escape," Hotch said. He wanted to say asshole, psychopath, scum of the earth; but Hotch kept his mouth shut as he came closer to Jack's room.

"Yes, but I know you Aaron and how you blame yourself," Hailey explained. Hotch couldn't fault her for that.

Not saying anything, Hotch walked into Jack's room who was sitting on the floor in his Captain America pajamas and playing with his toys. When he looked up, his eyes brightened as his toys dropped instantly and he ran up to his daddy's arms.

"Daddy!" he sang as Hotch swung him around a bit and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Jack responded by giving Hotch a kiss on his cheek, "Is Aunt 'Nata with you?" he asked soon afterwards. Hotch couldn't hold back a small chuckle. Jack always had a hard time speaking Hinata's name, so Hinata told him to either call him Hina or Nata. Jack squealed about how he liked Nata more.

Feeling a glare on him, Hotch smoothed Jack's hair and shook his head, "Not this time, buddy." he said softly. He saw Jack's eyes fall just a little.

"Will she sing to me? I like dat song Daddy," he admitted. Hailey's glare was intensifying.

"We'll see buddy, but hey, why not teach the song to Mommy and have her sing it to you?" Hotch suggested, turning to give Hailey a small smile. Jack's eyes brightened again.

"Yeah. It's really pretty Mommy. Daddy smiles when he hears it too," Jack rambled. Hailey blinked at the suggestion before her eyes turned into something Hotch couldn't pin.

"We'll see Jack, but now, let's watch a cartoon before putting you to bed," Hailey suggested, her eyes not meeting Hotch's.

"Can you stay, Daddy?"

"Sorry, buddy, Daddy has to go," Hotch finished his sentence with another kiss to his forehead, "But I'll see you real soon, okay."

Jack's eyes once again faltered before wrapping his arms around his father's neck. Feeling that overwhelming sting, Hotch patted Jack's back and whispered how much he loved him. Jack said he loved him too before Hotch gently put him down and told him he can keep playing with his toys. Jack nodded before running back to his toys. Hotch then looked at Hailey who gave him a hard look before leading him to the front door.

"She's not trying to replace you," Hotch said when they were out Jack's earshot.

"Yeah right."

"Hailey," the two reached the front door, "Hinata makes sure Jack knows she's just Aunt 'Nata, nothing more."

"She sings to him, Aaron." Hailey's eyes were fierce.

"She doesn't do it to disrespect you. Jack learned the song from her, so he thinks she's the only one who can sing it. That's why I suggested Jack teach it to you." Hotch rubbed his forehead in frustration after the explanation.

"And that he constantly calls me mom in..."

"Japanese," Hotch finished, "Jack asked Hinata why she sounded different from most people, and Hinata explained why, even gave Jack a few words to say."

He could see Hailey's shoulder's twitch before her eyes faltered, "I think Jack likes her more than me," she finally confessed, a single tear falling from her eye.

"No, Jack doesn't love Hinata more than you," Hotch placed a hand Hailey's shoulder, "Whenever Jack is with us, he does bring you up every chance he gets, and Hinata encourages it. Some people when in one setting, will talk about someone they admired in a different setting. Jack admires Hinata when he's with me, so he rambles to you about it; but he admires you when he's with you, so he rambles about it to Hinata."

Hailey gave him a look that showed she didn't truly believe him before letting out a sigh, "I know I asked for the divorce, Aaron; but I didn't expect you to move on so quickly or to even someone that...young. God, Aaron..."

"I know," Hotch bit back the guilt he had tried so long to get over, "I told you before Hailey, that I still deal with the guilt of how this relationship started; and how I pretty much treated her. But she was a close friend who was there for me and put up with my crap. When I asked her out, she showed signs of at least having a crush on me. And although I kept letting my guilt become a roadblock, she still stuck by me. I didn't think I deserved her, but she kept by my side; and I found myself realizing that I can't keep beating myself up because she was feeling it too. That I couldn't let myself be afraid because I was leaving out on her own. That I had to stop being an idiot and let myself love her while she was still there."

It was silent for a few seconds before Hailey shrugged Hotch's hand off and sighed. More tears had escaped her eyes that were looking down in contemplation. Hotch could see the questions in her stance as well as the accusations. "You didn't do that for me" or "A man doesn't become friends with someone that young without motive"

"I don't think I can ever like her," Hailey said bluntly, "But I will tolerate her. Jack likes her, so that's reason enough for me."

Hotch gave off a small smile, "That's good enough for the both of us. Thank you, and have a nice night Hailey."  
Hailey didn't reply as Hotch left. He let out another deep breath when he got into his car and looked back at his old house. Hotch knew Hailey could be more understanding if given all the facts. Starting the car up, Hotch's smile returned. He still had his surprise to look forward to.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Anchor is now reaching its end. I have to say that I had moments where I thought I wouldn't finish this story, but now I have and even have a good basis for a sequel. Hope you enjoy the season finale.**

Hotch drove home to shower, relishing in the feel of the hot water on his tired muscles and on-edge nerves. He clung to his moment with Jack earlier, and what was waiting for him. In the back of his mind, Hotch wondered why Hinata didn't just wait for him at his apartment- especially since she's spending more and more days there- but he was also a bit relieved that she wasn't here. When he passed by the mirror earlier, he still saw how on edge he was; and Hotch didn't trust himself not say something that would had drove the girl away. Besides, Hotch enjoyed the suspense that was coming up with his surprise.

After drying himself off, Hotch did a quick shave; brushed his teeth; and got dressed. Instead of the usual suit, Hotch went for a comfortable white polo and jeans. He decided to pack an overnight bag just in case, packing his gun and credentials in there as well. Giving the time a quick check, Hotch walked out the door and into his car. Thinking himself a nervous teenager while re-checking himself in the rearview mirror- and trying not to think that he was a nervous teenager when he did this last and for a date with Hailey- Hotch gave himself a passing grade and started his car.

On his way, Hotch had thought about how he wasn't going to let his own frustration over what happened in Boston ruin this night. Was he still angry at the fact that piece of waste was loose; yes, and Hotch had made it his mission to drag that man kicking and screaming back into a cage where he belonged. But tonight, Hotch wasn't going to let himself stew in his anger and self-pity. He had done that not too long ago, and he had hurt Hinata more than he wanted to admit. Rossi was right; Hinata didn't deserve seeing him beating himself up.

Pulling into a parking space outside of Hinata's apartment, Hotch took in a deep breath. Tonight was for him to have fun and relax. To spend time with the woman he loved. Just like with Hailey, he would leave the person that was SSA Aaron Hotchner at the door and just become Aaron.

Hotch stepped out, grabbed his overnight bag- inwardly chuckling at how this was one of the few times he had to pack one when coming here- and walked briskly up to Hinata's front door. He saw the light on from the window and wondered if Hinata was perhaps waiting for him on her couch, maybe studying for an up and coming test.

Chuckling softly, Hotch raised his hand and gave a few firm knocks on the door. He counted the seconds until Hinata answered the door, not dressed in a baggy shirt and pajama pants like Hotch remembered the last time, but a violet spaghetti strap and black shorts that were perhaps a bit too short. Hinata's face was a few shades of red while her eyes were looking everywhere besides him and her fingers playing with each other in front of her.

Hotch himself didn't say a word, only stood there with his mouth slightly opened and his own cheeks feeling warm. Sure, Hinata had worn these whenever she slept over his house; but that took a while for the two to reach that level, and Hotch understood why Hinata probably wouldn't dress as such in her own apartment with a very loose lip gossip for a roommate. If she was dressed like this now, Hotch could instantly assume the roommate was out at the moment and that this was perhaps a part of his surprise.

"I...ah..." Hinata stammered out before putting on a sheepish smile, "M-My roommate is o-out for the n-next few days, s-so I..."

"I understand," Hotch said, his opened mouth now forming into what he knew had was a cross between a smile and a smirk. His hand reached up and touched Hinata's heated cheek, his thumb doing slow strokes. Hinata's face was still bright red, but she leaned more into his touch, "Let me inside before someone sees you like this."

He enjoyed watching Hinata's eyes snap open at his words before quickly stepping back- Hotch not liking how her cheek was no longer in his hand. Hotch was quick to follow her, closing the door behind him, and then pulling Hinata flushed against his body. Hinata let out a small squeak when her face buried in his chest before looking up and looking at him with bashful eyes.

"You know how I really enjoy you wearing something like this," Hotch said suggestively into her hair, his arms tightening ever so slightly around her waist, "So was this the surprise?"

"Eh...uh," Hinata cleared her throat before she placed her hand over its favorite place. She reburied her face into his chest, and Hotch couldn't help but smile, "I-It's part of it."

"Oh," Hotch said as one of his hands reached up and threaded into her hair, "Remember what I said, you have to be one hundred and ten percent sure that you want to."

Hinata's face reappeared and her small but genuine, "I know," she whispered before her , "And I am."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at the lack of stammering before diving in for a passionate kiss. Warm as always, and loving. The type of kiss Hotch had always looked forward to after a rough case, and Hotch believed what happened in Boston qualified as rough. When Hotch pulled back for air, his breathing was a bit off; and so was Hinata's as her breaths came out as warm puffs, fanning his lips. Without warning, he dove in for another kiss and even started pushing her towards the couch.

"I love you," Hotch whispered after separating again. The back of Hinata's knees hit the couch and two fall on the cushions.

Hinata's arms circled around his neck and a quick kiss on his lips, "I love you too."

Hotch laid a kiss on Hinata's forehead before traveling lower. Each kiss he had tried to convey how much he loved her. How much she had kept him grounded. Hinata was his heart, his spark, his anchor. And he would be damned if he made the mistake of hurting her again; and driving her away.

This time he was trying, and he was not letting up.

**A/N: Not as long as I wanted, but I think I got the point across. Tell me what you all think, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
